ghostsfandomcom-20200223-history
Pluckley
Pluckey is a village in Kent, England. It is relatively smalll for a dwelling but nethertheless is classed as the Most haunted village in Britain. With atleast 12 recorded hauntings, for whatever reason. This seems largely coincidental. There have been many tragic deaths in the village. the odd concentration may be attached to The postition of the village (in terms of magnitism, paranormal activity is known to flourish in areas of geographical Magnetism). Screaming man of the Brickwords Appareantly, In the Pluckley Brickworks, A man was smothered to death by a drying clay wall that fell onto him. Now his Screams can be heard from the brickwords, And his ghost is said to appear sometimes aswell. Cresswater Lady An old Gypsy woman who made a living by selling Cresswater on the bridge over the stream now haunts the area, She died whilst trying to smoke a pipe after accidently spilling whisky over herself. She set herself ablaze Lady Dering (The Red Lady) An member of the dering family, buried somewhere in St.Nicholas's church Graveyard, It is possible that she is the same ghost as the White Lady, though this ghost is red in colour (Hence her nickname) Lady Dering (The White Lady) another member of the Dering Family, this Lady Dering was the wife of the Baron who owned much of the area, when she died the Lord Dering was so distressed he had her body buried in three lead coffins, and an oak tree. In an attempt to stop the body from decomposing, Her ghost. Commonly known as "The white lady" now haunts St.Nicholas's Graveyard where she is buried, it is possible that she is the same ghost as the red lady. Robert DuBois Robert DuBois was a highwayman who operated in the Stuart Area, Just outside Pluckley On a corner witch came to be known as "Fright Corner. DuBois's Repetative technique for his highwaymanship was to hide behind a tree on the corner and jump out on front of his target victim, Usualy giving them a fright and stunning them. this proved rather successful but it also became predictible. Eventualy a Guard went to kill him, He done so simply by Throwing a spear threw the tree Were DuBois usualy hid. The spear went straight threw the tree and Impaled DuBois who was hiding on the other side. The Tree has since disappeared but, on "Fright Corner", The Ghost of Robert DuBois and the Tree he was killed with often appear. The ghost of DuBois himself also appears on the corner, Jumping out on front of people traveling on the road. much like he did in life. Horse And Carraige A Dark coloured Carraige bieng driven by horses is sometimes seen or heard charging through the village at high speed. The reason for this is largely unknown Phantom Monk of Greystones a monk who haunts a House named 'Greystones House', He was the victim of a love triangle along with the Lady of Rose Court, why he haunts the house is unknown though it is possible that he died there Colonel of Park Woods An Actualy unamed man who appareantly traveled to Park Woods by pluckley to commit suicide by hanging himself, now his Ghost is seen marching through the woods in full Military costume, witch is how he gained hiss "Colonel" title, His ghost is completely harmless and does not appear disstressing what-so-ever. Most people who see him dont even know hes a ghost. Phantom of the Pinnocks This Spectre haunts the mills near "The Pinnocks", First sighted by the last Resident of the miller, Dick Buss, before the Mills burnt down after a storm. The Phantom is a completely black sillouette and is usualy seen before a storm Lady of Rose Court The Ghost who haunts the area of the village named rose court. She was the victim of a Love Triangle along with the phantom monk of Greystones. She was so distressed by her unrequited love that she committed suicide by eating poison berrys. Henry Turff Henry Turff was the headmaster of pluckley School. He was very close friends with the Headmaster of the nearby village of Smarnden, WHo would travel to pluckley every sunday to visit Turff and discuss politics, However, one sunday the Headmaster from smarnden went missing. He was later found on the land leading to the mills. he had hanged himself in a tree, Bereaved by this, Henry Turff Decided to take his life only a few days later. He done so in the same place and in the same manner as his friend, Although the Smarnden Headmasters ghost has never been seen, Turff's ghost has been seen on the lane. Hanging from the tree where he killed himself. This ghost was later seen by a newspapeer journalist who said that the ghost was dressed in a green blazer and stripy trousers The Screaming Woods The wooods directly next to Pluckkley, although it was origionally called Dering Woods, and most people believe it still is. The woods gained the nickname "The Screaming Woods", Because at night it is said you can still here the screams of the numerous people who got lost there and died See Also Pluckley:Ghost Gallery Category:Hauntings in Britain